Gunka Song-fic Novel
by BrendaHessenheffer143
Summary: Tinka just broke up with Ty to be with her brother, Gunther. Yes, she knows it's wrong, and stuff. They start going out, and here comes adventure. (A little tiny bit of Real Life Related.)
1. Heart Attack

**A/N: Heya guys! C: I'm going to to a Gunka song-fic novel. Lol, yes, I'm secretly Gunka obssesed. =3 A tiny bit of Tynka at the start of the first chapter though. c; Enjoy!**

**Ty's POV.**

I walk down the Chicago park with my headphones on, on a Saturday afternoon, a day after me and Tinka's breakup. She said she just wanted to be friends and stuff, you know, things girl say in breakups. And now I end up seeing her and Gunther together. Ugh. I can't get over her. Why would she leave me for her brother? I mean come on, it's her _twin brother_. It's incest.

I stop the music and hear them talking to each other as if they weren't even in the same family, and were always in love. It reminded me of the weekend afternoons I spent with Tinka.

"Gunther! Stop it I'm going to cry of laughter!" she laughed very hard as he tickled her.

"Don't cry, just smile and laugh more, my little baybee." he said as he buried his face into her shoulder and tickled her.

She seems to be even happier without me. I'm not the type of person that gets crazy for someone, but Tinka... I just feel like she's the one you know?

_**Baby you got me sick, I don't know what I did.**_

_**Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah...**_

_**Got your voice in my head saying "let's just be friends".**_

_**Can't believe the words came out of your mouth,**_

_**I'm trying to be okay, I'm trying to be alright.**_

_**But seeing you with him just don't feel right...**_

"Okay, I guess?" she laughed even more.

About two minutes of tickling her, he picks her up and runs around holding her.

"Ah!" she screamed happily. "I want to tell you to stop but I just can't!" she laughed.

"Well then just let me, baybee." he repied as he spun her.

She'd never let me do that to her. It hurts how much more she loves him than me. What she always loved him like that even when we were together?

After five minutes of laughter and smiles he lays her down on the grass.

"I love you baybee." he kissed her forehead.

"But what if I love _you_ more?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Don't lie, my little Tinka." Gunther rubbed his nose with hers.

"No I'm not," Tinka laughed. "Indeed, you are!"

I couldn't stand it anymore and put my headphones back on and walked back home.

_**And I'm like, "Ow!"**_

_**Never thought it'd hurt so bad, getting over you.**_

_**And, "Ow!"**_

_**You're giving me a heart attack, looking like you do.**_

_**Cause you're all I ever wanted**_

_**Thought you would be the one**_

_**It's, "Ow!" giving me a heart attack, getting over you!**_

_**Baby now that you're gone I can't stand dumb love songs,**_

_**Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah.**_

_**I'm trying to be okay, I'm trying to be alright.**_

_**But seeing you with him just don't feel right.**_

_**And I'm like, "Ow!"**_

_**Never thought it'd hurt so bad, getting over you.**_

_**And, "Ow!"**_

_**You're giving me a heart attack, looking like you do.**_

_**Cause you're all I ever wanted**_

_**Thought you would be the one**_

_**It's, "Ow!" giving me a heart attack, getting over you!**_

**Tinka's POV.**

Spending an afternoon with Gunther after my breakup with Ty. Honestly, I've always had a crush on my brother. I know, it's wrong, and stuff, but I just can't not love him that way.

Deep down I still feel like Ty is here. Deep down my heart. He's somewhere around there. Yes, I do love my brother way more than him '_that way'. _I'll just spend more time with my brother and try to wash Ty away from my head.

"Oh, and did I meantion I-" he was hugging me in the grass when I cut him off.

"Holy goat." I looked at the park's sidewalk.

"What?" Gunther asked and then looked.

"It's Ty. I-it's him, walking down the park listening to music." I told him in shock.

"He's like haunting you, huh?" he asked in a disguted tone and sat up.

"What's with that tone?" I sat besides him.

"Umm, no, nothing..." my brother looked down. I knew there was something wrong going on.

"Tell me." I held his chin up making him face me. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"I know..." he looked sad.

"Are you.. jealous?" I laughed a bit. I never thought my brother would be jealous of me noticing some boy walking down the street.

"Okay maybe I am a little tiny bit jealous." he admitted.

"Gunther," I laughed. "I don't love him anymore. I love _you_, I _always _did, and I _always_ will."

"You've got a point," he nodded. "Now let's go home before that boy comes back here." he stood up, helped me up, then wrapped his arms around me, and we went home.

I find it cute when he gets jealous. But if I ever get jealous throughout our relationship, he better be ready for the second World War.

"I really want to get Ty out of my head," I said as we walked home.

"I know." Gunther replied. "Hey, what if we went out tomorrow just so he'll get out of your mind easily?"

"Sounds good to me!" I happily replied.

I'm not quite sure about this. If anyone we know sees us together as a couple, they'll spread it around, and here comes the awkwardness. I'm sure going out with him in anyways.

**A/N: I just had to. XD I let the Gunka out of me, and it actually feels good. :3 Review pweaaase? . xoxo**


	2. We Own The Night

**A/N: Heya guys! I don't really have anything to say.. :P Well, hope you guys enjoy this one in anyways. C:**

**Tinka's POV.**

*next day, five o'clock*

Six o'clock tonight, one hour from now, Gunther will probably come here to my room and pick me up for that 'Forget Ty Date'. I made up that title. I actually think it's cool. I honestly want, and I mean really want to forget about Ty, and everything. I have Gunther now. I need to get over it. It's not that I still love Ty, the thing is that I can't forget him, and it bothers me.

One hour passed, and I'm just here, texting everyone I know that actually likes me, on Instagram, and after all, bored.

"Hello-o-o!" Gunther walked in without even knocking.

He was wearing a grey, glittery shirt and jeans. Honestly, he looked handsome and irresistible. I feel like I don't know what's happening. Just days ago, he was... my brother. Just my brother. Now he's the guy I'm dating. It feels right, and wrong at the same time.

"You ready, Tinky-inkie?" he asked.

"I'm _so_ not ready," I replied and fastly got up. "If you didn't notice, Sundays are my lazy days, and I'm still in my pajamas." I pointed at my blue, pink and yellow striped pajamas that I was wearing since yesterday night.

Gunther laughed. "And this is one of the million reasons I love you. You _always _make me laugh."

"Aww." I kissed his cheek. "Now, okay, I _have_ to go change."

I grabbed my favorite dress, which is a pink one with sparkles all around it, like a pink version of the one I wore when I went out with Ty for the first time. I got out of the bathroom after the change and kinda of felt really good, even though I'm not always quite confortable while wearing make-up.

"Wow, baybee! You look gorgeous." Gunther looked up and down at my outfit.

"Well, but _you _look handsome." I payfully slapped his arm. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll find out." he winked, took my hand and we walked out my room, than out of our apartment.

_**Is it alright, if I'm with you for the night?**_

_**Hope you don't mind, if you stay by my side...**_

_**We can drive in your car,**_

_**Somewhere into the dark,**_

_**Pull over and watch the stars...**_

_**We can dance, we sing,**_

_**Do whatever you think.**_

_**As long as I'm with you.**_

We went to his car and he was driving somewhere that I had no idea where it was.

"Can you at least give me a hint!?" I asked, excited.

"Nope! Not telling!" he grinned and continued driving.

It was already dark, and we were still not there. I'm very and I mean _very_ curious and excited.

"Here we are." he stopped the car at the most un-expected moment.

I looked outside the window and saw a beach. It had Christmas lights and decorations all around it.

"A beach!?" I asked in a very excited tone.

"Yep!" Gunther turned off the car.

He walked outside, than came the other way around and helped me out, then carried me all the way to the seashore. He put me down in the sand and layed besides me.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" he pointed upon the sky.

"Yes they are," I replied. "And they shine almost as your perfect blue eyes."

"Oh come on." he laughed. "You're the most perfect creature ever. My eyes aren't that much, either."

"Please," I gently and plaufully slap him. "You're the most adorable creature ever."

"If I'm adorable, then you're perfect." he poked my nose.

I actually love it when we argue like this. I also love how he's the only person I can be myself around of. Most people just judge. Too glittery, whore, not good enough. That's what I get the most. But around Gunther.. no. I'm perfect through his eyes, and he's perfect through mine.

_**When we are together**_

_**it's the time of our lives,**_

_**We can do whatever be**_

_**whoever we like.**_

_**Spend the weekend dancing,**_

_**'cause we sleep when we die.**_

_**Don't have to worry**_

_**'bout nothing,**_

_**We own the night.**_

"And if you claim that I'm wrong..." he wrapped his arms around me. Cute. Wait.. yep. He started tickling me. _Everyone_ knows I'm very ticklish.

"Gunther!" I said a little bit way too loud while I burst laughing.

"Problem, baybee?" he asked, still tickling me.

"Yes, and no." I laughed. He tickled me more. "I... I can't breathe..." I said laughing, breathless. He continued. "So you want a war? Okay. Get me if you can!" I un-wrapped myself from him and started to run through the seashore. He ran after me.

_**It's all a blur,**_

_**It's getting late.**_

_**But I don't care.**_

_**I don't know where we'll end up,**_

_**And that's okay.**_

"Come here, you!" he finally got me, hugging me and not letting go.

Then he turned me around and pulled me very close to him. I could feel the warmth of his breath in my lips. Was my own brother really going to kiss me?

**A/N: The Gunka is just spewing out of me, and sorry because I'm ****not**** sorry. xD Review please!**


	3. Hot, Today Was A Fairytale

**A/N: Heyaaaaa. Guys, I know the second world war already happend, I just missed spelled "happen ****again****" ._. But by the way- the start of this chapter was just a dream I had, it didn't **_**really**_** happen to me. x} **

**Tinka's POV.**

Soon he closed the gap between us, kissing me with an enormous amount of passion. He had his right hand holding my neck and the left around my waist. We fell down the sand, but we remained kissing in anyways.

_**You're so good to me baby, baby.**_

_**I want to lock you up in my closet, **_

_**where no one's around.**_

_**I want to put your hand in my pocket, **_

_**because you're allowed.**_

_**I want to drive you into the corner, **_

_**and kiss you without a sound.**_

_**I want to stay this way forever, **_

_**I'll say it loud.**_

_**Now you're in, and you can't get out.**_

It feels right and wrong at the same time. Something I never felt before. I never thought I'd end up kissing Gunther in a lit up beach, and after all, I admit it, he's a good at kissing, alright.

"You know you're my Romeo, right?" I broke the kiss and smiled.

"Yes Juliet," he winked.

"But what if someone finds out we're together and-" Yep, it's a teen-fairytale, he cut me off with another kiss. His lips felt as warm as the sun, and I melt inside with his kissing skills. If you know what I mean.

_**You make me so hot,**_

_**Make me wanna drop.**_

_**You're so ridiculous,**_

_**I can barely stop.**_

_**I can hardly breathe.**_

_**You make me wanna scream.**_

_**You're so fabulous.**_

"Okay," I laughed about minutes after all the kissing. "We have to go home now."

"But it's only.." he looked at his watch. "One in the morning, you know," he rolled his eyes, in a romantic but sarcastic way.

"Let's just go," I laughed and got up with him.

When we got into the car I put my headphones on and left my iPhone on shuffle, on my _"him" _playlist. Translating this 'Tinka language';_ Gunther _playlist. It has all the songs that remind me of him. Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift was the first one that came on. I couldn't help but smile all the way home- today really was a fairytale for me.

_**Today was a fairytale,**_

_**You were the prince,**_

_**I used to be a damsel in distress.**_

_**You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six,**_

_**Today was a fairytale...**_

_**Today was a fairytale...**_

_**Today was a fairytale,**_

_**I wore a dress,**_

_**You wore a dark grey t-shirt.**_

_**You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess..**_

_**Today was a fairytale.**_

_**Time slows down whenever you're around..**_

Some more thirty minutes of driving, and we got home.

"Good thing mama and papa were in a trip to Texas," I laughed.

Our rooms are "door to door", so we sat by the doors and talked the whole night.

"Wait a minute," Gunther randomly cut off what I was saying. "Tomorrow is... Monday. And we have... school. We should've been in bed like two hours ago!"

I gasped. "You sure have a really good point," I laughed and got up.

He got up after me, and laughed with me. "Yeah. Good night Tinkabell. I love you." he kissed my cheek and went to his room. Then I went to mine.

Tonight felt special. A night that I won't ever forget. A magical night. I felt like myself and nobody held me back from loving him.

_**Can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**you kissed me.**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you**_

_**standing there,**_

_**Today was a fairytale.**_

**Gunther's POV.**

_*next morning, 6:00am*_

It feels like I didn't sleep. I couldn't stop smiling and thinking of my little Tinka Bear. We got ready for school together and then went to the bus stop. I sat next to her in a seat that was right in front of Rocky and CeCe.

"It feels like I didn't even sleep," I laughed.

"Oh my goat really?" she smiled. "Me too!" she laughed with me.

"Oh, hey Tinka," Rocky poked her head right between me and Tinka. "So, I hear you're in love with the sparkly dude here, huh."

I looked at Tinka in shock as she did at me. How did Rocky know we were together? It was suppose to be... a secret...

**A/N: The start was quite... wrong? O.o Oh well let me just spill the Gunka out of meh XD Review please! c: **


	4. Little Things

**A/N: Why the hell does all this have to happen? ._. Guys, for the**** HUNDRETH ****time, this is about a guy that is **_**like**_** a brother to me, not my**_** actual brother**_**. I private messaged some people about that. For goodness sake. .-.**

**Tinka's POV.**

How did Rocky know about us? We didn't tell anyone and we won't, but how does _she_ know?

"Hm, how do you know?" I asked confused.

"Oh," she said. "It's because Ty was walking down the park and he told me he saw you two, you know..." she did a kissing sign with her hands.

Me and Gunther looked at each other, very shocked.

"He saw us?" I asked acting confused. "That's strange, because, I mean, come on Rocky! Why would I ever do _that_ with my own brother? Weird people do that, you know," I rolled my eyes. I was totally lying.

"I'd never, and I mean never, would date someone from my own family," he laughed. I gave him a fake laugh.

Gunther bit his lips. We just pratically insulted ourselves. Wow.

"But he saw you guys..." Rocky said in an awkward tone.

"I believe it was a dream he had," I made up an excuse. "You know how people have dreams sometimes and think it really happend? It must've happend with him."

"I'll take that excuse," she rolled her eyes and got back to her seat and the bus started to move.

"So that means Ty was spying on us.." Gunther whispered and as soon as he was done with the sentece, his mouth dropped.

"...Exactly.." I whispered back.

Soon, we got to school. At the end of the day, I walk out of History class, as I talk to Gunther.

* * *

**Gunther's POV.**

"But why did we have a substitute, _again_!?" Tinka laughed a bit. My head mixed it up and made it into slow mode. I know, I can be really weird sometimes. Her hair flows down her back when it isn't in a bun and it's just... perfection.

"Right!" I agreed and laughed. "It feels like the teacher died or-"

She cut me off and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Wait..." she looked down the hallway. "No. Like no. Just **no**."

"What is wrong Tinkabell?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Guess who's staring at me down the hallway?" she rolled her eyes.

I checked. It was no other than my sister/girlfriend's ex. Tyler Blue.

"Ugh," I hummed.

"I have an idea." she gave me a big smile and bit her lips. But in an excited, extremely happy way. "You know how you took me on a date to forget about him?"

I nodded. "Yes?"

"Well, _I'm_ taking _you_ on one so you'll stop being so jealous." she poked my chest while a huge smile grew on her face.

"Okay," I looked down at her finger and smiled. "Knock my room at seven?" I laughed.

"I will." she laughed a bit and continued walking down the hallway as we hold hands.

_**Your hand fits in mine,**_

_**Like it's made just for me.**_

_**But bear this in mind..**_

_**It was meant to be.**_

_**And I'm joining up the dots,**_

_**With the freckles on your cheeks,**_

_**And it all makes sense to me.-**_

I think we don't have to keep it a secret anymore. If someone saw us together? So what? It is none of their sparkly business.

_*after school, 7pm*_

I'm all ready for Tinka to knock my room. I chose a normal outfit today, not all glittery and stuff. I find it funny how most couples knock each other's apartments and we knock each other's room.

Knock knock. She's here!

I open up the door. She was wearing a pair of grey jeans and a pink, polka dot top that said "love".

"Baybee!" I gave her a big smile. "You look gorgeous."

"Oh shut up," she looked down, smiling, as she said it in a maybe... a seductive tone?

"It's true." I held up her chin and looked into her her brownish eyes and we both smiled. "And oh. When you smile like that... Ah, you perfect little baybee."

_**I know you've never loved**_

_**The crinkles by your eyes**_

_**When you smile,**_

_**You've never loved**_

_**Your stomach or your thighs..**_

_**The dimples in your back,**_

_**At the bottom of your spine,**_

_**But I'll love them endlessly.**_

"If I'm perfect, it is a good thing you're my twin," she winked. **(A/N: If you don't get it, it means they're twins, so they're the same... ;3)**

"Oh but let me tell you something," I grabbed her by the waist when I was about to kiss her but she pulled away, smiling.

"Gunther let's just go," she laughed.

"Okay, fine." I grinned as we walked out of my room.

"Hey, why don't we use our bikes to go to..." she paused. "Oh nevermind. It's a surprise," she explained.

"Aw. Revenge?" I crossed my arms and grinned.

"Kinda of. Just get your bike already," she laughed and got hers.

I got mine and we walked out of the apartment. Then the building.

Soon, we got to a park. There were lights all around the park, since it's close to Christmas now, and there was a lonely tree in the middle of nowhere.

"What'd you think, baybee?" Tinka stopped her bike and asked.

"It-it..." I looked amused at all the lights. "It's beautiful..."

"I know," she let her bike lay down on the grass as I let mine. She took my hand and we layed down together in that lonely tree.

Tinka's stoach made those dying whale sounds. "Seems like someone's hungry huh," I laughed.

She crossed her arms, not looking mad, though, and didn't make a simple sound.

"Baybee? What is wrong?" I asked.

"You know why this just happend?" she frowned at me.

"No?"

"It's because the last time I actually ate something was before yesterday," her eyes watered as she looked deep into mines.

"W-why would you do such a thing?" I wrapped my ars around her, trying to comfort her.

"Well, the last time I went to the doctor he informed me I was overweight, and don't you ever hear all the things mama and papa keep telling me?" her eyelids fluttered. "They're always like, _'Look, my fatty's here,' _or _'You look so chubby today,' _and I just can't take it."

I frowned. "Tinka listen," I stroke her hair. "All these things, like for example, not having a flat stomach, having cheeks, and all of that, it makes you, _you_. And I'm in love with the real you. Tinka Hessenheffer. Not the Tinka who starves herself."

_**I won't let these little things**_

_**Slip out of my mouth.**_

_**But if I do,**_

_**It's you.**_

_**Oh it's you.**_

_**They add up to,**_

_**I'm in love with you..**_

_**And all these little things...**_

I felt like she was about to smile but she just buried her face into my chest and cried. I feel horrible for asking why I'd ever ask her about the noise her stomach did.

"Shhh.." I stroke her hair, again.

Seeing her cry makes _me_ want to cry.

"Gunther this was suppose to be a happy date, but I don't know anymore," she un-wrapped herself from me and stood up.

"W-where are you going?" I stood up with her.

"I'm going home. To my room. To the one and only place I'm able to... self harm, nice and deep, as I deserve," her eyes exploded with tears, and she tried wiped them away while she ran to her bike. I ran after her.

Was she really going to do it?

**A/N: I tried making this one longer. Depression has just taken over me, so hm, yeah. xoxo. I guess.**


	5. Can't Stand It

**A/N: Hey guyssss. Idk... xD In anyways, someone asked me if I could do a lemon scene {O_O} and hm, idk if this counts as lemon scene, but it was just a little comfort scene I believe? Idk. XP There's also a lot of POV changing, I know. Well Enjoy! x3 xo**

**Gunther's POV.**

Tinka got her bike and drove away. I got my bike and basically ran after her. It wasn't very long until we got home. Tinka ran inside the apartment before I could even lock my bike with hers. I just threw it besides hers and ran inside after her.

"Tinka where are you!?" I looked for her through the kitchen. "I believe she's in her room," I told myself. I ran to her room. "Tinka?" I looked through everywhere she could be hiding. "I got it." I said out loud. Maybe she was inside her square, quite big closet? I opened her closet's door.

**Tinka's POV.**

"Gunther what the hell!?" I looked up to him after I broke down crying.

"Tinka don't you even think about it alright!" he basically yelled at me.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't." I demanded as I tried to stop crying.

"You're perfect." he said.

"Doesn't help." I replied.

"I love you." he sat down next to me.

"Doesn't help either." I crossed my arms.

"You want a _really_ honest reason?" he asked.

"I do." I put my hands in my hips.

"Well.." he took a deep breath and pushed me to the carpet as he kissed me without a sound.

It's like the cutest thing ever when boys do this. Especially when Gunther does it. Honestly, about everything he does is cute.

_**Baby, I love you.**_

_**I never want to let you go.**_

_**The more I think about,**_

_**The more I want to let you know...**_

_**That everything you do,**_

_**Is super f_cking cute,**_

_**And I can't stand it.**_

"You're so cute." I soon pulled away, about breathless.

"You're so perfect." he smiled looking down at me.

I noticed my room's betwinkled clock right behind him.

"Gunther! Not again! It's midnight and we _still _have school tomorrow." I quickly got up as he did, too.

"Oh goat." his mouth dropped. "I'll just go to my room and try to get the goat to sleep," he laughed, about to walk away.

"Gunther wait!" I grabbed his arm.

**Gunther's POV.**

"What is it?" I stopped by the doorway.

"I watched that _really_ scary movie earlier today," she sounded like she was going to talk a lot. "And umm... I might or might not be scared and..."

"And your point..?" I raised an eyebrow at her. It was actually cute the fact she still gets scared with those silly, annoying stuff people film or make.

_**I've been searching for,**_

_**A girl that's just like you.**_

_**Cause I know,**_

_**That your heart is true...**_

_**Baby, I love you**_

_**I never want to let you go.**_

_**The more I think about,**_

_**The more I want to let you know...**_

_**That everything you do,**_

_**Is super duper cute**_

_**And I can't stand it.**_

She took a deep breath. "...Could you stay here with me?"

I thought about it. Wouldn't it be...hmm.. weird? I still have a huge feeling I should stay and comfort her though. "I will." I smiled.

"Thank. You." she pulled me into the biggest hug _ever_. "I'll be putting on my pajamas in the bathroom, and you know I take _very_ long, so you might wanna change here, while I change there,"

"Okay," I replied as she got her pajamas and walked into the bathroom. I find this just... weird? I don't know.

I walked to my room to get my pajamas, changed into them and soon she came back. We went to sleep when suddenly, in the middle of the night, Tinka wakes me up.

"Gunther!" she stroke my arm and gave me a worried face.

"What is wrong, baybee?" I sat up with her.

"I heard a noise coming from the living room.." she stared at the door.

"Look," I stroke her arm. "No one's going to sneak into our house. Trust me."

"But did you lock the door?" she asked with that cute little worried face on. Sometimes I find her a bit too much cute. Ugh. She's suppose to be my sister. Not girlfriend.

_**Let's sell all our sh_t,**_

_**And run away,**_

_**To sail the ocean blue.**_

_**Then you'll know,**_

_**That my heart is true yeah.**_

_**Baby, I love you**_

_**I never want to let you go**_

_**The more I think about,**_

_**The more I want to let you know...**_

_**That everything you do,**_

_**Is super duper cute**_

_**And I can't stand it**_

"Yes." I assured her. We laid back down and she snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

We were wrapped up in each other the whole night. I felt like she was finally feeling safe. Like I was the one that really understood her, her fears, and her breakdowns. And it felt... good, I believe.

**Tinka's POV.**

_*next morning, 6:00am*_

I woke up and yawned. "Gunther? You awake?" I looked at Gunther. He was still asleep. "We need to go to school," I stroke his arm.

He jumped up. "NO!"

"Are you okay?" I asked confused.

"Oh my goat. I'm so sorry Tinka-Bear I was just having like the worse nightmare ever." he explained.

"For example...?"

"Um nevermind." he was about to walk to the closet to get the clothes we had chosen the night before last night, for school.

I grabbed his hand. "Tell me. You know you can trust me. With anything."

"Okay fine." he stopped and sat back down with me. " But I'm only telling you one thing about it."

"Just say it already," I was tired of pleading him.

"It was about you." he said. Before I could even understand, or retort, he left.

Wait a minute, is it just me, or am_** I **_his nightmare? Like literally. When I finally feel something real for someone, _this_ has to happen?

**A/N: Hm yeah. :3 Next chap? Basically... PARTY. Review! (;**


End file.
